Same time, same place A different world
by Jayniebop
Summary: Harry is transported to a world where his parents never died and Sirius was never imprisoned, Peter was. He was caught before he had the chance to betray them. Tell me what you think
1. Default Chapter

Same time, same place - A different world

Summary - Harry is transported to a world where his parents never died and Sirius was never imprisoned, Peter was. He was caught before he had the chance to betray them.

Disclaimer – Most of the characters in this story do not belong to me, but everyone knows that so, on with the story.

Chapter One 

"Well, well Mr Potter, it looks like you're in quite a predicament." Voldemorts voice sneered as he closed in on a 15 year old Harry Potter "It seems that you've got no one left to protect you any longer. Your parents died to protect you and now you've let your dear godfather and that werewolf die to protect you also. Tut, tut it seems as if the famous Harry Potter is alone now, but not for much longer. You'll be joining your mudblood mother soon Potter." Harry looked up to where Voldemort stood towering above him, he couldn't fight any longer, he had tried to go on but he couldn't, it was hopeless. Voldemort was going to kill him, Harry was trying to prepare himself for the moment then he heard him, "Goodbye Mr Potter, I'll see you in hell sometime." Voldemort said before raising his want to Harry.

            The next thing Harry knew there was a blinding flash of blue light. He was no longer in Voldemorts lair.

Harry was lying on his back. All he knew was that he was outside somewhere. He tried to get up but he was in too much pain.

'Am I dead?' he asked himself 'I'm in too much pain to be dead, so I guess I'm not.' Harry forced himself to look up. Looking around Harry saw a very familiar Quidditch pitch and castle.

"How did I end up here?" He said aloud, not hearing the gentle footsteps coming up behind him.

"Harry is that you?" Harry turned quickly, but soon winced in pain "Harry what's happened to you? I only saw you going to the Quidditch stands 10minutes ago." Harry looked at his head teacher with a puzzled expression on his face, and then he passed out.

When Harry Finally woke up he couldn't remember what had happened after Voldemort had tried to kill him. He didn't understand why he wasn't dead. Harry tried to reach for his glasses to get a better look at where he was; all he knew was that he was lying in a bed somewhere. He could hear faint whispers coming from somewhere in the room he was in. 'Who is he then if its not Mr Potter?' One of them was asking another. Then Harry remembered.

"Voldemort!" he shouted out loudly. The other occupants of the room turned to look at him.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Dumbledore asked

"No I don't mind, but I need to tell you about Voldemort first, it's important." Dumbledore and the other man looked at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"That conversation can wait I'm sure. These are important questions." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No it can't wait. Voldemort just tried to kill me again and I saw him kill my Godfather and Remus Lupin." He shouted

"What's your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"You know my name Professor."

"Well why don't you remind us." Harry sighed in defeat. He couldn't understand why they were doing this to him,

"Fine Harry Potter."

"Ok then." Dumbledore said while he went to face the other man, the man looked at him not really knowing what to say. The minutes passed until he finally spoke to Dumbledore

"Its obvious he's lying, I just saw Harry watching Gryffindors Quidditch match. And Harry has not got that scar on his head."

"I agree." Dumbledore replied 

"If its not Harry then who do you suppose it is? A deatheater in disguise?" The man asked

"I don't know, but I think it would be better if we go and get James and Sirius. They're here to watch Steven play Quidditch. So we better go and get them, I'm sure that they'll be most interested in our visitor." Dumbledore said as he led the way out of the hospital wing.

Harry was lying on the bed when Dumbledore left the hospital wing. 'What's going on' he though 'why are they treating me like this?'

About half an hour later Harry heard voices coming from out in the corridor. When they all entered Harry saw Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and then he saw…

"No, it couldn't be him, he looks too young to be him" then Harry noticed the other man staring at him "D...Dad"

Ok, so that's the first chapter obviously, tell me what you think so far please. Just press the button at the bottom that says review. Trust me you'll feel a lot better once you review my fan fic.

The next chapter will be up real soon. So stay tuned to see how James reacts, and find out if they all believe Harry. 

REMEMBER 2 REVIEW 


	2. Chapter Two

Same time, same place - A different world

Ok, here's the next chapter, it might take me a while to update after this because I've just started my G.C.S.E's but I will try to do it as soon as I get the time to. For those who asked about how Harry ended up with Voldemort you will find out in this chapter

*******Chapter Two*******

"Harry? This isn't my Harry." James Potters voice could be heard saying.

Harry was getting annoyed now. He could sort out the matters with supposedly dead father and godfather later, Harry just wanted to know why no one thought he was, well him.

"Why is everyone saying that I'm not me," Harry shouted "Is this meant to be some sort of sick joke? If it is it isn't very funny so you can stop acting now!"

"Ok then, so if you really are Harry why don't you answer us some questions." Sirius said while standing next to James. 

"Fine ask me whatever you want, I don't care." Harry replied shortly

"Ok let's see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully "tell us about what's happened to you so far while you have been at Hogwarts, by that I mean things like awards you've won or other important events." He asked

Harry took a deep breath, "Well I became the youngest Quidditch player to play for the school in a century. I've won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor; I've won an award for services to the school and I've also won the triwizard tournament. And let me see, oh yeah I've also helped you" he said towards Dumbledore. "Protect the Phiosophers Stone, I've came face to face with Voldemort a few times and duel with him twice and I've defeated a basilisk by going down into the chamber of secrets."  All of the Adults were looking at Harry disbelieving everything Harry had just said.

"Ok then, tell me about these encounters with Voldemort." Dumbledore was saying to Harry, no one else was asking him questions; they seemed more interested in listening to what he had to say.

Harry couldn't believe that he had to tell them all of this again when they should already have known. "Well obviously the first time was when I was one year old an…"

"Really, that young?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Yes that young. Any way as I was saying, on Halloween Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow looking to kill me. He found out where my parents were staying after their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. So Voldemort turned up at my house where he killed my dad as he tried to give my mum time to get away with me, but that didn't help. Voldemort came to where my mum was holding me and killed her. Then when he went to kill me the spell backfired because of the protection of my mother, all I was left with was my scar. Voldemort was never seen for another 13 years, and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle until I found out I was a wizard when I was 11."  

"Dumbledore, who do you think he is?" Sirius asked from where he was standing. He was very interested in this young boys story, he wanted to know if this was really his godson or not.

"I'm not sure yet, but I may have an idea." He turned to Harry once again. "You said Voldemorts back now, how did he manage to do that?"

And so Harry went on to describe how his name was put into the Goblet of fire by a undercover deatheater and that once he reached the triwizard cup with Cedric Diggory they were transported to Wormtail who killed Cedric. Harry then went into detail about how wormtail brought Voldemort back by using Harry's blood.

"Then all of the death eaters came back to him and Voldemort challenged me to a wizards duel."

Dumbledore and the others looked very thoughtful

"What about the last time you saw Voldemort?"

"I was taken to his lair with Sirius after we were caught in Hogsmeade. Then when Voldemort went to kill me Sirius jumped in front of me taking the full blast of the spell." By now Harry had tears in his eyes, he hated talking about Voldemort and all of the pain and death that he had saw. "Voldemort then went to kill me again, and well then I don't really know what happened. All that I can remember was a blue flash and then I was lying outside on the grass. Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore

"Yes you may." He replied looking as thoughtful as ever

"Well how are both Sirius and my dad here, I mean I just saw Sirius and my dads been dead since I was one. And well apart from him being supposedly dead Sirius doesn't look like he's spent 12years in Azkaban!"

"Yes Albus I assure you that we would all love to know the answer to these questions."  McGonagall said while not taking her eyes off Harry

"Well judging from what we've been told and the various pieces of evidence, I believe that this is indeed Harry Potter," He then had to raise his hand to silence James. "However, he is not the Harry Potter that we know but a Harry of another world or Dimension. Voldemort must have sent him here by accident."

"Ok so you're telling us that me, James, Lily and Remus are all dead in another world and Peter got away with everything?" Sirius said he found it all hard to believe because in his world they all survived apart from Peter who was caught and giving the kiss for betraying the Potters.

"It seems so. Well Harry I'm sorry for the misjudgement of character." Dumbledore said sincerely "Its just that you are very different from the Harry Potter we know."

"Wait so you're telling me that instead of being killed I've been sent to another world where there's already a Harry Potter?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said answering Harry's question.

"What am I like in this world? Do I play Quidditch?" He asked eagerly

"No Harry you don't play Quidditch, but your younger brother does." James said proudly

"Why don't I?" Harry asked. He loved Quidditch so he could never imagine not playing

"Well Harry in this word was never interested in it or that good, but Matthew is good, well he's better than good actually. My self and Lily are really proud of him." James said again

"But you must be pretty good yourself, if you were the youngest player in a century, that record hasn't been broken here." Sirius said smiling

"Quidditch is the best sport in the world I love it, ever since my first year I've loved it."

"Well I'm not to bad at quidditch myself, maybe you can give me a game some time?" his godfather asked hopefully

"I'd love too." Harry smiled.

"Well Harry I think you should get some rest, I'm sure that it has been a very exhausting day for you. I will be back in the morning to discuss, what will be happening." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eye

"Ok thank you." 

"It was nice meeting you kid." Sirius said while smiling and walking towards the hospital doors.

"Harry if you want I'll ask Lily to come and see you, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." James said while walking up to Harry who after all of the talking he had done was very tired.

"Really, Id love to meet her, I mean I've heard really nice things about both of you. 

"Ok, I'll explain to her, see you soon Harry." James said as he too walked out of the hospital wing

"Bye." Harry called after him. After a while Harry slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about all of the days events with a smile on his face

Maybe this world wouldn't be too bad he thought sleepily to himself.

**Geordie_lass_4eva**

**A/N: I know that was quite a boring chapter, but I wanted to get all of the explanations out of the way so I can start writing the parts with Harry and the marauders and other bits that will be more exciting. There may be more events explained in the next chapter but that will just be about that Halloween and what its like in the world Harry has been transported to. **

**Please Review**


End file.
